Flat story
by Elficiel
Summary: Après avoir observé le groupe d'adolescents pendant un certain temps, une émission leurs propose de rester enfermés pendant cinq mois dans grand appartemment pour et qu'ils aillent au bout d'eux mêmes et découvrir leurs potientiels... Fic arrêtée.
1. I: Un jour comme presque tous les autres

'_**Alut ! j'avais envie d'écrire une autre histoire que « RENCONTRE » (sur le couple Seto/Sérénity), et je voulais mettre d'autres couples, ceci dit, j'espère que cette fic plaira à beaucoup…**_

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_-_

_-_

* * *

**Auteur :** Sarya13  
**Disclamer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartiens, à part un seul…

* * *

-

**Flat Story**

**-**

-

* * *

_Chapitre 1 :_** Un jour presque comme tous les autres.**

* * *

.

Aujourd'hui était un mardi du mois d'Avril, la journée s'annonçait pluvieuse : des gouttes de pluietombaient par millier avec violence sur tout Domino ; certains élèves de lycées couraient sous cette averse, les cartables sur la tête, d'autres avec des parapluies ou des imperméables regagnant d'un pas hâté le préau de leur école.Parmi eux quatre adolescents courant sans rien sur le corps pour se protéger ; l'un était petit de taille avec des cheveux en pointes tricolores, une grande brune aux cheveux court, un grand blond aux marrons, et pour finir, un brun au teint basané.

« Quelle pluie ! » cria Joey.

« La météo annonçait pourtant un beau temps ensoleillé,on aurait dû emmener nos imperméables ! lui clama Yugi

Ils arrivèrent enfin au lycée, ruisselants d'eau, les cheveux mouillés. Le groupe était en retard de vingt-six minutes ; heureusement, le prof accepta leurs présences. Yugi s'assit aux côtés de Téa, Tristan et Joey ensembles, se mirent au fond de la salle de classe.

« Bon, Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre le calcul binaire »

Le professeur se retourna vers le tableau et écrit. Téa, en prêtant du _white paper_ à Joey, aperçut deux hommes à côté de ses deux amis ; ils portaient des lunettes noires, et la regardaient fixement. Après les avoir dévisagés un bon bout de temps, elle se retourna vers le tableau pour suivre le cours.

«Vous avez vu les deux hommes en cours d'algèbre, au fond de la classe ? " demanda-t-elle à ses amis à la récré.

« Moi, non. »

« Nous non plus. » répondirent en chœur Joey et Tristan.

Téa fixa le sol, elle n'avait jamais vu si ce n'est aujourd'hui ces deux inconnus, d'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air d'être des lycéens.Yugi la sortit de ses pensées en lui tirant le bras.

« Téa, je crois que les deux inconnus que tu parles sont ici. »

Le petit garçon lui désignait du regard un grand blond barbu et un brun de taille moyenne avec tous deux des lunettes miroirs.

« On dirait des espions ou quelque chose du genre » souffla Tristan.

« Salut les amis ! »

Un garçon aux cheveux longs blancs se dirigea vers eux.

« Bakura, regarde ces deux là ! »

Bakura dirigea son regard vers les deux mystérieux personnages, pus dit avec une mine étonnée :

« Ah ces deux là ! Je les ai vu en cours de maths ! »

« Et si on se renseignait sur eux, proposa Téa, allons demander au prof. »

Les quatre garçons approuvèrent son idée. Ils entrèrent dans la salle où se trouvait le professeur.

« Vous désirez quelque chose ?" leurs demanda-t-il avec son visage sérieux de toujours.

« Monsieur, commença-t-elle, il y avait dans la classe deux personnes avec des lunettes de soleil, Savez-vous qui ils étaient, on aimerait savoir. »

« Ce sont des gens qui se sont dits inspecteurs de l'académie, depuis ce matin à huit heures, ils se sont présentés. »

« ….Ah ! »

Jusqu'à la fin des cours, le petit groupe voyait toujours ces deux inconnus qui semblaient les fixer de leurs lunettes. Même quand ils quittaient le lycée. Heureusement, les deux individus, à un moment, semblaient les avoir quitté, du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

« C'est eux qu'il nous faut, monsieur le directeur » murmura à voix très basse l'un des soi-disant inspecteurs, un portable à la main contre l'oreille.

L'autre épiait discrètement les ados derrière la fenêtre de la maison de Yugi.

« Ils seront parfait. »

-

_A suivre…_

* * *

**-**

_Ce premier chapitre est un prologue, Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire, laissez-moi pleins des reviews, SVP !_


	2. II: Désignés

**Auteur :** Sarya13  
**Disclamer :** Trois personnages m'appartiennent…

* * *

-

**Flat Story**

-

* * *

_Chapitre 2 :_ **Désignés**

* * *

-

Yugi alluma la télévision ; une voix d'homme couvrit celles des ados en pleines conversations. C'était les nouvelles. Il paraissait que deux jours auparavant, toute une équipe de caméraman faisaient leur tournée au Japon ; ils venaient de Chicago, aux états unis.

Le journaliste avait passé son micro au directeur de l'association. Soudain, un détail leurs apparut à tous : les mêmes individus qui les avaient épiés tout au long de la journée paraissaient sur l'écran au fond de la salle dans laquelle avait lieu l'interview.

« Hé ! Ce sont eux ! », s'exclama Joey.

« Alors comme ça, ils font partie de cette équipe !... Mais pourquoi nous espionnaient-ils ? », demanda Téa.

Le journaliste de la télé se remit à parler :

« Mais au fait, dans quel but venez vous à Domino ? »

Le directeur réajusta ses lunettes miroirs, et toussota un peu.

« Vous savez, nous recherchons des personnes pour figurer dans notre émission,

Elle se nomme _Flat story_ ; douze acteurs seront choisis, et se retrouveront enfermé dans un appartement pendant cinq mois, nourriture et boissons leurs seront apportés trois fois par jour. Je vais ajouter que chaque pièce est équipée d'une caméra, pour filmer le moindre geste des ces personnes. »

Tout le groupe fixait attentivement le poste, avec des doutes.

Quand la sonnerie retentit. C'était le grand père de Yugi, et une jeune fille avec des longs cheveux roux orangés, un brun aux yeux verts et une blonde à rouge à lèvres.

« Salut, on passait par là et on s'est demandé si on pouvait venir. », dit Mai.

Bien sûr ce n'était pas une question.  
Sérénity regardait aux alentours de la petite maison de Yugi, au dehors, soudain son regard croisa l'éclat de lunettes miroirs scintillant au soleil. Elle cilla des yeux et les lunettes disparurent. Etrange…

Tristan s'approcha d'elle.

« Bonjour ! Tu vas bien ? »

Le gang brun eut pour toute réponse un hochement de la tête.

« Oui. » répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Duke se mit devant Tristan, en prenant les mains de Sérénity.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois venue, tu sais. je… »

Il n'eut guère le temps de finir sa phrase car Tristan le poussait, et là commença une longue bagarre pour les beaux yeux de Sérénity.  
Brian Spy espionnait toujours le groupe d'ados au grand complet qui s'avérait être parfait pour le casting,

Car, après tout, tout ce que lui et son camarade cherchaient, c'étaient les archétypes de l'adolescence.

Ils n'avaient plus besoin de rester ici davantage, ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils recherchaient. Se tournant vers son acolyte, il chuchota :

« On a trouvé ce qu'on cherchait, retournons au bureau ! »

Le camarade ne bougea pas.

« Attends, est-ce qu'on a bien vérifié, si ça se trouve… »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils feront l'affaire. »

Brian rangea ses jumelles dans sa petite valisette grise et se leva discrètement. Son complice soupira et fit de même. Les ados s'étaient assis sur le divan du salon, regardant une série. Au bout d'un moment, Joey bailla et se coucha sur l'épaule de Mai, Sérénity avait les yeux mi-clos ;

Téa dodelinait de la tête, et tout les autres manifestaient eux aussi un signe de fatigue. Il était vingt-deux heures du soir, et ils s'étaient collés depuis quatre heures devant la télé. Leurs paupières loures s'affaissèrent, s'affaissèrent jusqu'à se fermer. Tous tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

« Alors, ces recherches ? »

Brian Spy et Abel Cameron se regardèrent ; Le chef gardait ses bras croisés sur la table de marbre.

« On a finit par en trouver neuf, comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone »

« Il m'en faut encore quatre. »

« C'est déjà fait, monsieur, »

« ….bien, je vous fais confiance. »

Les deux acolytes se levèrent de leurs sièges et rentrèrent chez eux. Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant le premier épisode de l'émission.

Le lendemain, chacun des ados reçurent du courrier leurs étant destiné dans leurs boite aux lettres :

_« Monsieur/ Mademoiselle …. __Vous avez été sélectionné(e) pour figurer dans l'émission « Flat Story ». __Si cela vous intéresse d'y devenir figurant, veuillez vous rendre __Le jeudi du 7 avril, à 9H près du cinéma de Domino, lors du croisement des deux rues. __Vous pourrez ainsi obtenir plus d'informations._

_La direction de FLAT STORY._

La lettre était plutôt courte, mais ils comprirent mieux pourquoi ils avaient été espionnés : on les avaient observés.

Yugi, Joey, Mai, Téa, Tristan, Sérénity, Duke, et Bakura attendirent avec impatience le jour J, certains rêvant de devenir des personnalités célèbres.

Enfin, il arriva, le moment tant attendu, et tant redouté par d'autres.

Yugi retrouva tous ses amis à l'endroit demandé, avec en prime Insector aga et Rex raptor et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburn.

Enfin, les deux gens qui les avaient épiés pendant leurs heures de cours arrivèrent, avec les mêmes lunettes de soleil mais dans des vêtements différents.

Tous retinrent leurs souffles.

« Messieurs et mesdemoiselles, dit enfin l'un des deux espions, Comme vous le disais vos lettres, vous avez été choisis pour figurer dans notre émission, sii vous voulez vous donner la peine d'entrer dans cette voiture…. »

L'homme désignait une longue Mercedes noire.

« Whaaaaa ! » s'exclama Joey.

Ils étaient onze, mais la voitures pouvaient recevoir au moins quinze personnes en elle.

Sitôt les deux hommes entrés, l'automobile démarra….

* * *

_A suivre…_

**N/A : Eh oui ! Le chapitre s'arrête là, uniquement pour maintenir le suspense.En attendant d'avoir des idées pour « RENCONTRE », j'avais continué cette histoire. Merci de me laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !**


	3. III: L'arrivée de Kaiba

__

Salut ! Voici la suite de Flat story après beaucoup de temps passé, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, la présentation a complètement changée, pour plus d'originalité.

_Avertissement :_ _Dans cette fic il y aura un Yami/OC, désolée pour les fans du RevolutionShipping, mais j'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas quand même d'apprécier ma fiction._

* * *

_-_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

-

* * *

**Auteur : **Regenerating Fire  
**Disclamer : **Tous les persos sont à Kazuki Takahashi, à part seulement trois, et je pense que vous les reconnaîtrez.

* * *

-

**-**

**Flat story**

**-**

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : _**L'arrivée de Seto Kaiba.**

* * *

-

Le ciel était clair, d'un bleu lumineux, et le soleil brillait, voir éblouissait toute personne qui levait la tête vers le haut. La limousine noire continuait son trajet, parfois prise de soubresauts à cause des quelques cailloux qui décoraient la route.  
Il faisait beau, Aujourd'hui. Peut-être trop même car la chaleur était à son comble, dans la voiture, malgré la climatisation à basse température, tout le monde suait à profusion.  
Joey réussit à parler, bien qu'il fut lui aussi épuisé.

- Hé, c'est encore loin ?

Le conducteur de la banquette de devant fit baisser la vitre qui le séparait des passager de derrière.

- Plus qu'une trentaine de minutes, et vous y serez.

Abel Cameron qui se trouvait assis en face du blondinet, fit signe au chauffeur de monter la vitre et tourna son regard vers Joey.

- L'endroit où nous serons se trouve très éloigné de Domino. Dit-il dans un japonais parfait quoique teinté d'un fort accent anglais.

- On s'en était aperçus ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que ça va prendre des heures ?

Il regarda sa montre.

- Juste trois heures et vingt-cinq minutes….

Tout le monde poussa un long soupir dépité. Cette journée était insupportable.

* * *

**_& & &_**

Dans une grande pièce éclairée par le soleil resplendissant, pianotait sur le clavier d' un ordinateur portable un grand châtain. Son visage était fermé comme toujours. Tout paraissait pour mieux—uniquement pour l'instant— depuis certain temps.  
Soudain l'écran de l'ordinateur se mit à clignoter étrangement. Il s'éteignait puis se rallumait, et s'éteignait de nouveau ; les deux actions en alternance.

- Quoi qu'est-ce qui… s'étouffa Kaiba, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il secoua vivement l'ordinateur, qui n'arrêta pas pour autant son disfonctionnement. Il frappa du poing, rageur, sur la table de verre. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire ça, il travaillait sur un dossier très important. Le pire était qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de sauvegarder le fichier, toutes les données étaient perdues.

- Bonjour, Seto Kaiba. Surgit une voix mielleuse, des écouteurs de son Viao.

- Qui êtes-vous ! Questionna le jeune directeur en colère.

- Comment vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Dit la voix inconnue. (Elle prit un ton triste :) Pourtant nous avons travaillés ensembles tant de fois…

- Ecoutez, vous ! Qui que vous soyez, je n'ai guère le temps de jouer avec vous alors disparaissez !

- Tsss…. Décidément vous n'avez pas changé, cher monsieur Kaiba. C'est vous qui allez m'écouter : je suis en train de racheter les actions de la société KaibaCorp, je vous les rendrez qu'à une condition : si vous venez passer me voir chez moi, à Ghostdanger City.

Seto serrait les poings, furieux de se trouver aussi impuissant face à cet individu.Il ne pouvait qu'accepter.

- C'est à vous de décider : Ou vous venez, ou vous perdez la Kaiba Corporation.

Sur ces mots, la voix disparut et l'ordinateur se mit à redémarrer. Kaiba grinçait des dents. Ghostdanger City était connue en tant que ville fantôme ; pourquoi cet individu voulait s'entretenir avec lui ?  
Quoi qu'il en fût, il n'avait guère le choix, il devait se rendre dans cette ville.  
Il sortit de la chambre et s'engagea dans un grand couloir. Sortit de derrière une porte un visage enfantin aux yeux bleu lavande encadré de cheveux noirs.

- Seto !

Le garçon courut vers son grand frère et pressa sa main.

- Mokuba !

- Où vas-tu Grand frère ?

- Mokuba, il faut que je m'absente quelque temps, ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviendrais dans au moins une heure. Dit-il d'une voix plus glacée que d'habitude.

Mokuba regarda avec étonnement et inquiétude le châtain lui tourner les talons, les pans de son grand manteau flottant au vent.

* * *

**& & &**

Les trois heures et vingt-cinq minutes s'étaient enfin écoulées. L'intervalle entre ce temps et celui quand ils se mettaient en route avait semblé une éternité pour le groupe d'ados. Posant chacun le premier pied sur le sol, il respirèrent à plein poumons l'air rafraîchissant, ça faisait tellement du bien…  
L'américain Brian Spy enleva ses lunettes solaires et regarda le paysage.

- Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles, voici l'emplacement où se dérouleront l'émission et votre lieu de tournage.

Un terrain vague couvert de verdure et de cailloux où se perdaient au loin de grands immeubles dissimulés par le brouillard Au milieu était une grande maison constituée de plusieurs studios. Parmi les sélectionnés, certains semblaient déçus, d'autres se contentaient de regarder fixement le grand appartement.

- Les caméras tourneront dans trente minutes pile, le temps de vous accoutumer à votre nouvelle habitation et de déployer vos valises.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la maison, prendre connaissance de leurs chambres…

_._

_._

_à suivre…._

* * *

**Chapter finish ! (Ou Finish chapter ? Je ne sais plus…) Suspeeeeeense ! Je sais : c'est chiant mais il le fallait bien, et puis j'étais fatiguée d'écrire, parce que faire la suite de trois histoires d'affilée c'est très exténuant !...  
Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu copiée sur la saison Doom series (avec Dartz et compagnie…) : Seto qui se fait racheter sa société, c'est du déjà-vu ça ! Comme je l'ai dit dans mon profil, je vais répondre aux reviews des lecteurs (depuis le début), maintenant que j'ai le temps...**

* * *

_**Réponses aux revieweurs:**_

**Watery Blue :** Merci de ton compliment et puis c'est pas grave si tu as fait des gaffes avec ta fic (bien que je n'aie pas comprise pourquoi tu voulais l'effacer, elle n'était pas mal du tout) et puis j'ai hâte de lire ta nouvelle histoire. Bye.

**Taku c moi :** Mon prologue en dit long sur le suspense de l'histoire ? C'est sûrement les idées de péripéties qui peuvent se passer tout au long de ma fic que je donne à tous les lecteurs. Et puis voilà, la suite a été postée, j'espère que tu as aimé. Et puis désolée si je t'ai déçue du fait que cette fiction soit basée sur un Yami/OC, mais j'ai toujours voulue en écrire une. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'aimer le couple Yami /Yugi. Toi, continue tes fics, je veux les lire ! À plus !

**Moonfree:** C'est vrai que j'ai voulue mettre du suspense pour ma fic, comme j'en mets toujours d'ailleurs, uniquement parce que j'aime couper quand c'est le moment le plus intéressant (des fois, c'est que j'en ai marre d'écrire) sauf quand il s'agit d'une histoire d'autres auteurs, je veux tout savoir !  
J'espère que tu as apprécié la suite même si elle n'était vraiment fondée sur ton Shipping favori Yami et Téa (vraiment désolée !)  
Bisous à toi et à la petite voix.

**Joana Melodya :** Ravie d'apprendre que tu la trouve cool, et que mon 2e chap était bien, j'ai écrit l'arrivée de Seto dans la fic, (un peu forcée il faut le reconnaître) n'ayant eu pas trop d'idées à ce sujet au début, je me suis rappelée l'épisode où Dartz avait racheté les action de la KaibaCorp, et ça m'a inspirée. Merci de tes encouragements. Bises.

**Angel Melody :** Ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite ? Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt (faut que je garde le suspense) C'est une surprise, pourvu que ça te plaise ! Je sus heureuse de savoir que m'a fic t'a intérressée.Merci de ta review, bisous !


	4. IV: Les désillusions

**Road again, Allez c'est reparti! Après tout le temps qui s'était écoulé, il fallait bien que j'udpate cette fic, non?  
****N'empêche que ça me fait quand même un plaisir fou de pouvoir faire progresser la suite de Flat story, et puis je m'étais lancée un défi…  
****Celui d'écrire un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, vous m'en direz votre avis !**

**Ah oui, autre chose, il faut que vous sachiez ; les RAR → c'est fini ! Donc, chacun de vous aura droit à un mail dans sa boîte aux lettres de ma part, et inutile de me le dire, moi aussi je suis très triste quant à cela !...**

**Sinon, je tiens beaucoup à remercier **Chaya, Orieul, Columbine Goblindancer, **et** MakeASecret** pour leur fidélité à la fic, et je leur demanderai à l'avenir de se logger en reviewant, cela me donnera plus de facilité à répondre, merci de votre compréhension.**

**C'était tout ce que j'avais à dire :-) **

Auteur : Regenerating Fire  
Type : aventure, action, romance.

* * *

**Flat story**

* * *

-

-

-

_Chapitre IV : Les désillusions _

-

-

-

L'immeuble qui logeait les participants : un endroit très galamment décoré ; quantité de pièces plus ou moins réparties. Ça et là, quelques œuvres artistiques encadrées se voyaient accrochées dans les moindres recoins des murs. Dans la grande salle de séjour était aisément logé Abel Cameron dans un fauteuil de velours bleu rembourré ; lâchant de temps à autre de petits soupirs de soulagement. Brian Spy, quelque peu subjugué par la beauté de l'endroit, admirait, ébahi, la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Au plafond, au beau milieu de la salle, un superbe lustre aux bougies couleur caramel ; et ses perles argentées, sous l'effet d'une douce brise, s'entrechoquaient légèrement, produisant ainsi dans la douce atmosphère de jolis tintements de cristal ; de ce fait, laissait se faire une jolie mélodie.

Les murs, peint d'un bleu ciel apaisant, conféraient à la pièce une belle harmonie, et dans un coin du salon, une table rectangulaire — toujours de couleur bleue ! — dissimulant les quelques fissures qui s'insinuaient sournoisement dans une partie du mur, suite à un récent tremblement de terre. De toute façon, il était patent que cet immeuble avait été refait, songea nébuleusement Spy.

Il sourit.

* * *

Dans la chambre 412…

**-**

**-**

Yugi Mutô, déballa avec entrain ses affaires. L'idée seule de manquer à cinq mois d'école l'enchantait, et l'alarmait à la fois.  
Enchanté de ne plus avoir affaire à des professeurs inflexibles et des camarades… plutôt turbulents.  
Mis alarmé de savoir qu'il resterait néanmoins une bonne quantité de cours qui pourraient éventuellement s'avérer être importants.

…

Enfin, advienne que pourra !

…

Ça y était ! Il avait désormais aménagé sa chambre et rangé ses affaires ; et maintenant, il ôtait ses vêtements pour révéler une tenue plus décontractée car il s'agissait de faire bonne impression devant les caméras !

S'étant dévêtu de sa veste bleue, il alla, d'abord, prendre une bonne douche. Un débardeur noir sur un pantalon de même couleur, voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire en ce qui concernerait sa tenue vestimentaire….

**« Tu devrais mettre les bracelets pour impressionner Téa. »**

Yugi écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'il posa un pied ruisselant d'eau sur le paillasson d'une petite salle de bains, située dans les couloirs.

« Qu… Quoi ? »

Le garçon aux doux yeux lilas se retourna, joues empourprées ; vers un mur sur lequel était accroché un porte-serviettes auquel se pendait un objet doré et triangulaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? se récria Yugi, au visage toujours aussi érubescent, pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

Son regard alla croiser l'éclat d'or de la petite pyramide, tandis qu'il s'affairait à frictionner sa chevelure tricolore au moyen d'une serviette enroulée autour de sa tête — et elle était d'un joli ton vert…

Un rire amusé retentit de l'objet mystérieux et Yugi s'empourpra davantage.

- Oh arrête, on est juste amis !...

**« Très très amis… »**

Le petit hikari posa ses mains sur ses hanches, tel une belle jeune fille, pour soupirer avec indignation. Ses joues n'étaient plus rouges, elles étaient tout bonnement en feu.

Puis, le temps aidant, la colère fut bien vite remplacée par le scepticisme.

- Mu hitori no boku1Sais-tu à quoi je pense ?

S'en suivit un long silence prolongé de la mystérieuse voix grave.

**« Et à quoi penses-tu, Aibou ? »**

Un sourire malicieux — Celui qu'ont les enfants, en général quand une idée relativement lumineuse leur traverse l'esprit — s'installa sur les lèvres du garçon qui saisit le puzzle en se concentrant intensément…

* * *

**1: 'Mon autre moi'  
2: 'Partenaire'**

* * *

Dans la chambre 415…

-

-

-

« Alors lequel m'iras le mieux, le vert ou le bleu ? »

Joey Wheeler manipulait, enchanté, ses tee-shirt, avec une délicatesse — des plus insoupçonnées chez ce garçon-là…—  
Trop capturé par la contemplation de ses vêtements, il ne s'était pas inquiété que dans sa chambre régnait le plus grand désordre ; dû à toute l'installation de … ses affaires ; du moins si on veut...

Le regard béat du blondinet fut égayé d'un sourire qui en disait long sur ses fantasmes, où Joey Wheeler vivait de gloire…

_

* * *

_

Dans la chambre 423…

-

-

-

Dans la chaude atmosphère d'une pièce tempêtait passionnément une blonde jeune femme. Mai Valentine repoussa un de ses effets personnels avec violence sur le lit qui lui avait été attribué. Les amas de poussières dans les moindres recoins, les tâches noires ou grises parsemées de part et d'autres sur les draps du lit, et l'insupportable odeur de renfermé laissait tout à deviner que cette chambre avait connue de bien meilleurs jours.

Mais le pire restait encore à venir, car dès que la jeune femme avait remué les draps ; un demie douzaine de cancrelats avait rapidement rampé vers le placard.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Comment vivrais-je dans un endroit pareil ? »

Elle entreprit sur l'instant d'aller en toucher deux, trois mots au responsable de cette émission…

Quand surgirent de derrière le mur une voix agacée et féminine. Mai ouvrit la porte et déambula dans le long couloir donnant accès aux chambres. Une autre chambre s'ouvrit. C'était celle de la 422 ; sa voisine...

Parut alors une adolescente d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres de moins qu'elle. Cheveux auburn et abondants — noués en catogan sur la nuque — de grands yeux verts, une jolie carnation dorée pour la peau, et tel était son physique.

Mais le jean bleu roi qu'elle portait sur lequel flottait un ample chemisier vert (qui allait si bien avec la jolie couleur de ses yeux !) et surtout la paire de baskets Nike qui chaussaient ses pieds, lui conférait la merveilleuse masculinité des hommes.

Somme toute, Mai avait affaire au parfait garçon manqué. Et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, la jeune fille ébaucha un sourire à son intention.

La blonde femme en fit de même.

- Bonjour ! »

- Bonjour, alors toi aussi tu veux parler au directeur ? s'enquit Mai. C'est génial ! Nous serons deux dans ce cas !

Sans se départir de son sourire, elle passa la main dans sa longue chevelure dorée qui retomba sensuellement le long de son dos, et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, en la charmante compagnie de sa jeune voisine. Et apparut, quelques instants plus tard, deux autres filles.

Téa Gardner et Sérénity Wheeler…

* * *

_Dans le salon…_

-

-

-

Quand la demie heure se fut écoulée, tous les jeunes et futurs acteurs se dirigèrent vers le salon ; l'endroit du rendez-vous…  
Mais à leur plus grande surprise, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils n'étaient que des garçons. t ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent le hall, qu'ils virent un groupe de filles, affichant ostentatoirement leur colère contre Brian Spy, l'homme aux cheveux bruns désordonnés.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Yugi, devenu mystérieusement plus grand, et dont le ton lilas des yeux s'était rapproché de la couleur de l'améthyste.

Mai Valentine leva les bras au ciel, en un geste théâtral.

- Ce qui se passe ? Oh rien sauf que l'on a traversées des heures de route pour se retrouver dans une sorte de château maudit aux chambres noires de poussières avec pour seuls locataires les cafards et les arts !

Téa Gardner vint à la charge :

- Et il n'y a même pas de douche !  
- Les douches sont communes et se situent à l'étage supérieur ! justifia Spy en réajustant ses lunettes.  
- C'est la meilleure ! ironisa une auburn aux yeux émeraudes, mains sur ses hanches.

Sérénity ; qui visiblement — avait remarqué Spy — était la plus calme et la plus docile de toutes ces filles, arbora un sourire désolé :

- Il faudra faire avec…

Abel Cameron surgit dans la salle, portant dans sa main une canette de bière :

- Hum, désolé, j'étais aux cuisines… (il jeta un long regard sur son entourage:) je n'ai pas raté un épisode au moins ?

Ce disant il sourit.

Les filles, ainsi que Brian Spy le fusillèrent du regard. Cameron déglutit et préféra ne rien dire d'autre. Surgit alors, bien au terme d'un long moment, une équipe composée d'hommes et de femmes. Parmi eux, une femme au visage enduit d'un maquillage excessif :

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je me nomme Nicole Eyre, présentatrice de l'émission Flat story ! »

Tous ces mots, elle les avait dits dans un accent fortement teinté d'anglais. Insector Haga et Rex Raptor manifestèrent leurs pensées.

- Hé, c'est pour quand le tournage ?

- Ouais, c'est pas ça, mais on voudrait vite être filmés !

Tristan Taylor et Joey Wheeler rétablirent bien vite le silence en les saisissant au col pour proférer maintes menaces à leurs intentions, s'ils ne se taisaient pas tut de suite.

Elle poursuivit par un long monologue abordant sur toute l'équipe, le tournage, et bien d'autre encore…

Durant ce, le temps s'écoulait toujours ; lentement, morne.

Sérénity frémit, et se blottit contre Téa.

« Je suis un peu stressée, lui chuchota-t-elle, c'est la première fois que je vais passer à la télé… »

« Et moi donc ! » sourit la brune adolescente.

L'américaine passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Bien, vous devez savoir que toute émission réalité qui se respecte doit toujours comporter quelques scènes humoristiques, c'est pourquoi l'on fera entendre de temps à autre des rires enregistrés. (Elle frappa des mains) Maintenant…

Sa voix fut couverte par un énorme bruit d'hélices. Intrigués, tous regardèrent au dehors, à travers une baie vitrée.

A quelques mètres du sol, volait une sorte d'avion en forme de dragon blanc.

« Kaiba ! » souffla Yami, quelque peu surpris. (Car c'était le nom que l'on avait attribué au mystérieux double du frêle et petit Yugi…)

Deux minutes suffirent à l'énorme engin pour se poser. Et des rafales de vent se dispersèrent pour faire place au majestueux appareil.

« Hé, vous avez vu ça ? commenta Joey, sourcils froncés. On aurait dit Kaiba…. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il viendrait foutre ici ? »

Les autres approuvèrent d'un mouvement de tête, têtes collées contres la vitre. Sortit de l'avion, bien au terme de cinq bonnes minutes, un grand châtain aux yeux bleus glacés : Seto Kaiba lui-même !

Il descendit dignement de l'engin pour promener ses regards notoires ; complètements indifférents, mais d'une froideur incroyable.

Une autre bourrasque affolée fuit de celui que l'on appelait le _glaçon humain_, réputé pour son immense sang-froid — et parfois un peu trop…

Lorsque les yeux bleus croisèrent les deux yeux améthyste du maître des jeux, il poussa un soupir bien ironique.

« Kaiba ! »

Joey, Tristan et Téa virent leur ami se précipiter au dehors, le regard toujours fixé sur ledit glaçon humain. Ils le suivirent sans trop réfléchir….

* * *

_Devant l'appartement…_

-

-

-

Yami s'arrêta juste à quelques mètres du président de la grande Kaiba Corporation, le scrutant fixement, de son éternelle gravité, comme si une grande catastrophe allait se produire en ce bas monde…

- Kaiba, tu es venu ? »

Ce dernier secoua la tête, désabusé. Là où l'avait invité la voix mystérieuse du portable, il y trouvait également ; comble d'ironie ; des clowns, et pas n'importe lesquels ! Yugi Mutô, le glorieux maître des jeux et toute sa joyeuse bande de copains…

Le grand châtain fit volte-face pour remonter dans l'avion, et fit un geste bref de la main à l'intention de son domestique :

- Roland, nous allons ailleurs voir où se cache ce pathétique pantin! lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid et sec.

- Monsieur ! C'est que…

Ledit Roland tamponna ses tempes argentée au moyen d'un mouchoir rouge à pois.

- Quoi encore ? s'enquit Kaiba, sans se tourner vers lui. (Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : aller ailleurs, n'importe où…)

- Tous les moteurs sont en panne…

…

Le châtain étouffa un juron, et fit un second geste à l'employé.

- Contactez la base !

- Bien, monsieur Kaiba !

La présentatrice, éberluée, dévisageait le jeune homme, qui bras croisés, toisait silencieusement le maître des jeux.

- Kaiba ? s'écria Téa Gardner (Les yeux bleus de Téa s'écarquillèrent encore plus)

- Alors, toi aussi, ils t'ont convoqué, commenta Tristan, arrivant, mains dans les poches.

Joey Wheeler pointa son doigt vers le châtain en grognant.

- Rhaaaaaaa, c'est pas vrai ! pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il vienne, ce snob !

Sérénity, qui avait rejoint le groupe, quelques secondes plus tard, saisit doucement le bras de son frère, curieuse et interloquée.

- Du calme, Joey.

Kaiba abaissa ses regards vers Joey ; bras croisés; sa voix était tintée d'un certain mépris.

- Yugi, je vois que tu as emmené ton chien de compagnie (Téa et Tristan vinrent à la rescousse de la pauvre Sérénity pour retenir un Joey ivre de rage et de colère) c'est une très bonne idée pour te divertir, mais la prochaine fois, pense à amener une laisse ! je sens que tu en auras besoin !

Téa se saisit du bras droit du blondinet qui se débattait toujours pour aller tuer ce châtain arrogant. Une idée bien utopique, le pensaient ses amis, car il était évident que ce pauvre Joey ne serait pas à la hauteur de Kaiba ; qui plus était, ce n'était pas le moment de céder face aux provocations.

- Joey est mon ami, rétorqua Yami ; parfaitement calme, et il le sera aussi longtemps que je vivrais !

- C'est une chose que tu ne connais pas, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Téa, mais après tout c'est normal, tu n'as jamais eu d'amis !

Seto toisait à présent la brunette qui le toisait en retour.

- je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des prétendus amis.

- Mais au fond de toi-même, tu te sens seul et malheureux ! insista-t-elle, le fusillant toujours aussi intensément du regard.

Joey, malgré ses amis, parvint à se libérer de leur emprise étouffante pour se précipiter vers 'l'ennemi' ; se jurant qu'il ne serait plus qu'une vieille épave, après _ça_. Kaiba, comprenant ses intention, ne bougea d'un centimètre, préféra l'attendre, bras toujours croisés ; se sait de son poignet avec une grade force, pour l'envoyer 'valser' à des mètres de terre plus loin, et le choc fut plutôt rude…

Yami, Tristan, Téa et Sérénity poussèrent un cri de surprise.

« Et j'oubliais, dit ensuite Kaiba, lorsqu'ils se furent tous précipités vers le blondinet inconscient, n'oublies pas non plus la muselière. »

* * *

_Dans une chambre, Kaiba Corp…_

-

-

-

« Hum, Seto n'est toujours pas rentré, ça m'inquiètes ! »

Mokuba Kaiba entortilla nerveusement une mèche noire de ses cheveux. Ses grands yeux lavande reflétaient l'ennui le plus vif et l'inquiétude la plus exacerbée. De plus, il s'était aperçu, quelques minutes plus tard qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à la télévision.

Le garçon sauta d'un bond du canapé pour s'aventurer en courant dans l'ascenseur. Quelque seconde plus tard, les valves de l'appareils s'ouvraient pour révéler un homme aux longs cheveux argentés portant une blouse blanche ; l'ingénieur Soames…

- Bonjour, fit-il en se courbant avec humilité, je voudrais voir Mr Kaiba.

- Il est parti, s'écria Mokuba, sourcils froncés, maintenant, cela fait une heure, et pourtant il avait dit en avoir juste pour quelques minutes !

L'ingénieur sembla s'inquiéter.

- Savez-vous seulement où Mr Kaiba est allé ?

Le garçon à la longue chevelure d'ébène posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pincées, réfléchissant.

- Hum, il avait dit qu'il partirait dans une ville nommée 'Ghostdanger city'…

- Ghostdanger city ?... Cette ville se situe à des kilomètres de Domino, c'est très loin !

- De toute façon, je vais le rejoindre ! dit Mokuba en reprenant sa folle course.

- Je vais avec vous ! décida fermement Soames, suivant son jeune maître.

Mokuba lança quelques ordres aux employés, et ordonna aux aviateurs d'allumer les moteurs d'un avion, il partait pour Ghostdanger city…

* * *

_Revenons à nos moutons…_

-

-

-

Nicole Eyre lança le compte à rebours, pour le début de l'émission ; Yami, lui, n'avait cessé depuis un long moment de dévisager Kaiba qui s'activait déjà à adresser moult injonctions à ses domestiques pour la réparations des moteurs ; Téa portait ses regards vers Yami, et tous les autres semblaient s'impatienter. Sérénity était restée avec son frère, dans une pièce de l'immeuble, où l'on le soignait de ses blessures.

Le voyant rouge des caméras se transforma en un vert lumineux…

L'émission commençait pour de bon…

**à suivre…**

* * *

**Ah la la la Kaiba et son arrogance! XD Le pauvre Joey y a succombé (même si il est trop bêbête) et c'est triste pour lui, enfin !...  
****Ça m'a beaucoup amusé d'écrire cette (petite ?) confrontation ! Vous aussi ? Dans le cas positif, je vous garantis que vous n'allez pas rester en place, lors de la seconde confrontation, et cette fois, Sérénity en sera la cause ! (Ha ha Chaud chaud le cinquième chapitre! XD**

**De plus, comme je vous l'ai dit, précédemment, je vous répondais par mails, donc, ne vous attendez plus aux RAR. TT  
****Et, pour ceux que ça intéresserait, j'ai changée d'adresse, suite à une grosse idiotie de ma part, pour la voir, allez dans mon profil…**

**A part ça, je vous fais plein de bisous en vous annonçant que la prochaine update de cette fic est indéterminée, parce que l'inspiration me manque…**

**Encore un truc : XD Oui oui, je sais que je suis partie pour écrire un bon roman, mais la boîte à reviews m'a fait dire qu'elle n'attend que vous, et qu'elle a désespérément faim ; donc si vous avez bon cœur, vous voudriez bien lui donner un peu de quoi manger, s'il vous plaît ? (Fire avec une toute petite voix) **

**Il suffit juste d'appuyer sur le bouton juste en bas à gauche… SVP ! **


End file.
